nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Beta Ray Bill
Beta Ray Bill appears in The Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes voiced by Steve Blum. in the episode the ballad of beta ray bill. Here his story is almost the same as what happened in comics: Beta Ray Bill battles Thor, and is worthy of lifting mjolnir. Proving to be worthy, Odin has a new hammer for Beta Ray Bill to keep that shall give him the powers as mjolnir: stormbreaker. History Beta Ray Bill chosen to be his world's champion and was turned into a cyborg by the Genetic Enhancement and Korbinite Technology, and defends his race, the Korbinites, against the menace of Surtur. He commanded a sleeper ship called the Scuttlebutt, which contained the last Korbinites, who were in cryonic suspension aboard it, seeking a safe place somewhere to live. He battled Thor, who was searching for Surtur as well, believing him to be one of Surtur's demons. He proved to be worthy to carry the Mjolnir, Thor's hammer. He was accidentally teleported to Asgard by the Mjolnir, where he fought the Asgardian Warriors but was stopped by Odin. After Thor was brought back to Asgard by Odin, Bill realized the Asgardians where nothing like Surtur. Knowing the worthiness of his actions, Odin offered Bill a new hammer called the Stormbreaker, forged by Eitri, who forged Thor's hammer, with the same material as it was made, Uru. He, Thor and Sif returned to the place where the Scuttlebutt crashed, finding themselves battling a possessed Enchantress in order to save the Korbinites in the ship. With the might of the Mjolnir and the Strombreaker combined, the Enchantress and the demons where defeated, but she escaped. Sif offered Bill to accompany him in the search of a safe place for his race to be, he declined, but stated that when the time for battle Surtur arrives, he'll fight side by side Thor. Powers and Abilities Beta Ray Bill has powers and physical attributes similar to Thor's, which augment his already powerful cyborg body. He possesses incalculable strength, nearly invulnerability, immune to disease, and virtually immortal. Transformation: By tapping his enchanted hammer on the ground, he is transformed from his Beta Ray Thor form to his mortal form. For his Korbinite body, it is transformed into a cane. He can transform back into his Beta Ray Thor form by tapping his cane upon the ground or when he was in the body of Simon Walters, by pounding his fist on the ground. *'Superhuman Strength:' Bill is phenomenally strong. He was capable of matching Thor pound per pound in their first encounter as foes to a certain extent. Therefore, Bill can lift in excess of 100 tons effortlessly. Bill has enough strength to crush entire moons with his fists[1], and shatter entire planets with the force of his blows.[2] *'Superhuman Speed:' He is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. With Stormbreaker, he can fly at speeds faster than light. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Bill has superhuman stamina which can allow him to function at full capacity for many days at a time without tiring at the very least. In hot climates, his stamina is limitless. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reaction time is superior to the finest human athlete and most superhumans. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' As a Korbinite his skin, muscle, and bone tissues had 3 times the density than the same tissue of a human being. This contributed, to his superhuman weight. He is immune to penetration wounds, tremendous impacts, and falls from great heights. *'Superhuman Durability:' Bill's body is far more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, surviving in the heart of a Sun without even a slight discomfort, and even survive at point blank range, powerful energy blasts capable of destroying entire planets without any visible physical injury.[3] *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured, his body can heal itself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Extended Longevity:' In his cyborg body, he is immune to the effects of aging making him effectively immortal. When he was in the body of Simon Walters, he was the same as a mortal. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters